Existing infrastructure monitoring systems (e.g., power grid monitoring systems) provide some visibility for monitoring infrastructure in a single domain, but lack the ability to combine multi-domain information, including data from non-infrastructure sources, such as cyber and social media sources, let alone combine such multi-domain information with infrastructure monitoring data in a coherent manner. Further, such systems lack the use of a general-purpose user interface to allow easy deployment across multiple domains. Hence, there is ample opportunity for improvement to systems for combining and visualizing multi-domain infrastructure information.